galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Samuelmichaels
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galnet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Asgard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vanessa Ravencroft (Talk) 09:31, January 13, 2012 Hoorraayyy I am no longer alone!!! YAY I am truly glad you are doing some edits and stuff. !!! Well Silvak helped too but he seems busy in RL. Anyway welcome to the GC Family! Folks like you make it all worth while! Thansk again! Vanessa Ravencroft 17:46, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :You are welcome! It looks like you are loading a tremendous amount of info into this wiki; I assume you are copying most of it rather than entering it for the first time. I really enjoy the background and reference articles in the wiki, but not as much as the stories :-) --Samuelmichaels 18:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your edits and corrections . It is needed badly I know. Well I partially did this Wiki for also for myself ( sort of a reference and Encyclopedia ) So I can simply search for a key word instead of looking in my handwritten notes. I won't quit writing no worries. I am just fiddling with the latest chapter as I am not sure it is the way I like it. So a day or two and I post again. Thank you again! VR So you can freely edit, contribute, fix and do stuff as much or as little as you like. I gave you Admin rights to the Site Vanessa Ravencroft 14:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you!--Samuelmichaels 17:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Semantic Wiki Hi Samuel, no I have not considered it because I didn't know it existed. Sounds like an awesome extension ,idea. I was reading up on it, but I am not entirely sure how to implement it. Do you? If so,please feel free to implement it. Thank you for suggesting and caring Vanessa Ravencroft 21:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I see you made the request for the Semantic Wiki. Thank you so much ! Vanessa Ravencroft 22:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Samuel that is pretty neat and gives it a "professional" look. It also appears to help with the creation of conent. So thank you for pointing that option out to me. I am still reading up on it so I too can implement it. Thank you for everything. Vanessa Ravencroft 23:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Samuel, thank you for your awesome work. ( Like the Error Stub) and all the other desperatley used edits. As for what to add, organize and change.... Whatever you think you like to do. The original idea of this Wiki was to have a tool for me to to quick reference something while writing and to better avoid plot holes. Then I thought it e nice for the readers too and perhaps provide my stories a little more exposure. Now thanks to Silvak and you it is taking shape very nicely and becomes structured, nice looking resource. One of my readers at Fictionpress once made me aware that the Galactic Chronicle Universe is no longer really my own but it belongs to you as well. With the stories and this wiki , the little world that existed only in Notebooks and my mind is outgrowing its old boundaries. No longer do I invent Stories but I "observe" my characters . So havng said all this , all I wanted to say is THANK YOU and feel free to change, add, edit as much or as little as you like as there aren't any real rules, dead lines etc. Yours Vanessa Ravencroft 06:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Samuel, I am still busy in real life but I will resume posting stories by next week. Thank you so much for keeping faith and the wiki going. VR Hi and thank you!!! yes I am back. I had to take a break due to a major relocation of my company and a very busy time. Everything is slowly turning back to normal and I am taking a vacation now and I am currently writing on a new installment of Galactic Chronicles. In addition to that, I have an offer from a professional book publisher and work on rewriting with an editor. They don't want me to post any new story "for Free" on the net. But I also feel I have an obligation to my friends and will post a few special "online features" and with that they are okay with. So how are you doing? How is life treating you? VR Of course I will let you know. I am also posting chapters on fiction Net and a new Story as well. I will continue to work on the GalNet Wiki and you will be one of the first to know as you will get a signed copy. The process of publishing is a real learning courve and there are many things I am learning. (There are several rewrites and edits before the first book will be read for publishing.) So it will still take a little while. I am so grateful that you are still here, despite me abandoing the site for month on end, so to speak. I will tell you why I was incommnicato in a more private way (e mail) VR Hi I got your message in my email account but the message system screened the actual e mail address out. So I could not mail you. VR I have sent a testmail to that address. It hasn't bounced so I think I got it..it was gmail (dot) com right? VR I noticed that too, links no longer autofill and the "Member ship" page is not loading alt all. No matter from what computer I try. Do you want to contact Wikia or should I ? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 18:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :You probably should, since I do not experience the problem.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 18:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, not sure what you mean by Member ship page?Samuelmichaels (talk) 18:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) there must be two Samuelmichaels or I am reading something wrong.....(probably the later) I got an e mail So I check out what you changed as I always do and then I read that you or someone has these problems and I assumed it was you. So you are not having any problems then?? 19:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :No, that was me, I probably didn't express myself well. I meant that I tried editing a page to make a link, and it worked as expected; so I was puzzled why you had this problem.--Samuelmichaels (talk) 19:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) It used to be that when I Linked a word the system would show me if the term already exists. It doesn't anymore. At least not from my home computer. Also when I go to Admin --> User List --> then it will not load (I wanted to see how many are members ) I guess I will ask the Wiki guys. That is what I meant Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 20:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I tried the same operation, and I get the user list. I wonder if you changed any security settings in your browser, or if you can try another one (e.g. Chrome, Safari, Firefox, Opera) to see if you get the same results. P.S. The user listing seems to work for me.Samuelmichaels (talk) 22:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reply, I can copy and paste Source code/text into an editor (I use MS Word and Open Office). I assume that I must save it as 'plain text' using MS Word and as 'txt' when using Open Office Writer. Will doing this preserve the HTM Code or what do I need to use to preserve it? I usually edit the entire Chapter when I edit. Thanks, I really didn't expect an answer this Labor Day weekend here in the USA. 00:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Would it be better to use .htm in MS word? Or does it not make any difference. What do you use? Woodyinnh (talk) 00:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I just posted Chapter 7, The Gray Nul, Galactic CXhronicles Book X. It looks right tome, but wouldyou checkit and verify it's ok? I saved it originally as MS Word .htm. After I read your last post, I saved the.htm file to plain test, Window Default, Western European (Windows). I haven't used vi in years and donot feel I would becomfortable with it now. Sorry,I forgot to signmy lastpost regardingediting changes to Chapter 7. Woodyinnh (talk) 20:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for thefeedback. Iwillcorrectit.Any idea whyit happened? Somethingtodowith thehtm to txt maybe. Next timeI'll just do the plain text and see if that is better. Woodyinnh (talk) 02:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the information on editing with MSWord. I'll try that next time. Woodyinnh (talk) 02:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the no blank line between paragraphs. I edited it right on-line and it i hit delete 3 times. I guess I need to get familiar with what 1 blank line appears as onmy screen. I will correct it later today, as I have an appointment this afternoon. Woodyinnh (talk) 14:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow! It not look like that when I deleted the blank spaces. I just loaded the MSWord doc Isaved inhtm, and it looks good. Let meknow if it has problems! Woodyinnh (talk) 15:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I II I think I have editing using MS Word figured out! I saved my edit changes as Web Page, Filtered, (*.html, *.html) . When I saved it, I was presented with a dialog box that said 'will remove Office-specific tags would. Some Office features may not be available when you reopen this page...' I copied and pasted it replacing the existing chapter. Everything looks good, so will use that method when I cannot complete a chapter in one sitting. Thanks for your help! :-) Woodyinnh (talk) 00:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I was edioting Chapter 8 at the time. Woodyinnh (talk) 00:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) It's so nice to see life here beyond you and me..isn't it? Well I hope you had a nice Labor Day weekend....(I did) I just completed "Spacebus to Bentons" I did get the first batch of Galactic Chronicles t shirts today but the idots send them all in Sz Small...;-) Well they said they will replace them with large and x large. So T Shirts are still on their way. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 06:14, September 4, 2012 (UTC) VR asked me to add links for words that require GalNet Explaination while editing chapters. I do not know how to add a link. I have also asked for this information from her, but do not know when she will be able to get back to me, and you are very knowledgable, providing accurate, detailed explainations for all of my questions. Did I tell you how much I appreciate you? If not, than I an remiss. Believe me, you have made my editing so much easier. Thanks, Woodyinnh (talk) 13:29, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the explaination on how to add links to the document. I mostly use MSWord with Web Page-Filtered so will try to see if the double bracketts will work when I paste it to Galnet. However, I also do some minor editing on GalNet when appropriate, so will also try the methods for source and also for visual. Woodyinnh (talk) 14:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sam Sorry for the delayed answer , I had a long laborday weekend and no e mail...;-) thank you!!! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I noticed you edited chapter 13, Shogotrz (GC Book X), or at least looked at it since I edited it. If you ever see any problems, please let me know. I am new at editing HTM/HTML and would benefit from any feedback you could provide, especially if I am messing anything up. I am not a writer or an editor, just an old man who enjoys reading science fiction and correcting any obvious errors that I happen to see. I am american and this is my only language, I am sad to say. The changes I make seem to make sense to me at the time that I make the changes, but I am not sure that they always make sense to other readers. Thanks, Woodyinnh (talk) 22:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) How do I see the difference between'old'and 'new'? I have not noticed that. Will look for it. I sent theold and new question. Woodyinnh (talk) 23:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for your help. I should ave seen that myself... Sorry for the stupid questions. Woodyinnh (talk) 18:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to edit/convert Xeno Activities, Chapter 1, to htm/html format and removing the editing codes. Unfortunately I am not fully aware of what codes can be removed and which ones cannot, so I stopped, I did make changes to Earth 1, 2 & 3 before I realized the changes effected the opening formatting. Can you point me to any material that I read and then practice editing? I found surprising few format changes on the Earth chapters, but am not sure that what did change would be acceptable? I am also sending this to Vanessa. Thanks, Woodyinnh (talk) 13:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the editing information. I will read up on the help:wiki text. I thought I'd screwed up! Woodyinnh (talk) 01:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again. Regarding the formatting instuctions that I removed from MS Word and that the Wiki Software ignores. Am I wasting time removing them? Would my time be better spent doing something else like proofreading and spelling? What is your impression? Thanks, Woodyinnh (talk) 21:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for the insight on your editing approach. I feel much better now concerning my efforts. Do you have any insights or guidance concerning where I should be placing my efforts. Woodyinnh (talk) 03:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) about the Resource and Fragment pages. I just love the Wiki to keep my notes and Ideas in a nice searchable order I am on the road a lot and when I look for a note or idea I had I always find it is on a hard drive or CD I just then don't have with me. So I use this Wiki (the Fragment Section) as Depository I can access from everywhere. Just now I am looking for a Chapter I have written and I can't find it,...and I know it is on a hard drive I left at home.... But yes Article about Loki can be merged with the Loki Article. So how is Life treating you ? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 00:47, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I am glad you have work. There is an old saying : Better stressed and busy than bored and hungry..;-) I did have a nice hunting trip but now I am back full force an up to my ears in work as well. Marvel Studios decided to bring their Sorcerer Supreme to the big screen and .... well that and a certain hammer swinging fellow keeps me quite busy...;-) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 01:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I just finished editing Galactic Chronicles IX: Eric Olafson, Space Pirate, Chapter 3. I am not sure what I did, but the text no longer wraps around the image. I tried restoring some of the formatting code around that paragraph but to no avail. What did I do, so I don't do it again? Woodyinnh (talk) 15:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the informaton regarding text not wrapping, and thanks for again fixing my mess-ups. I really appreciate your time in helping me. Woodyinnh (talk) 02:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC)